La nuit où Harry Potter fut vaincu
by Nathalea
Summary: Ce plan est parfait. Infaillible, inéluctable. Potter ne m'échappera plus désormais. Cette nuit entrera dans l'histoire, comme la nuit où Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, fut vaincu.


Une petite nouvelle sans prétention, qui ne demande que votre opinion :D

Tapi dans l'obscurité, j'attends mon heure. Ce soir, je le sais, le combat commencé il y a des années prendra fin. Une tempête d'émotions déferle en moi. Impatience, jubilation, soif de victoire et de sang. Et la vengeance, enfin. Aucune peur, aucune hésitation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doute jamais.

Ca y est, j'entends les pas qui se rapprochent. Chaque claquement de semelles martèle la fin inéluctable de leur propriétaire. Voilà des semaines que je peaufine ce plan. Il est parfait. Ce n'est ni une présomption ni de l'orgueil, mais la simple vérité. J'ai éprouvé ce plan des dizaines de fois, j'en ai gommé tous les défauts, comblé toutes les failles, poli la moindre aspérité. Ce soir, Harry Potter tombera. C'est une certitude mathématique.

Le bruit des pas résonne dans le long couloir de pierre. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi. La colère et la frustration d'avoir été tenu en échec durant toutes ces longues années. Je me reprends, jugule mes émotions. Je recouvre cette façade de marbre, pâle et lisse, qui, je le sais, hante les cauchemars de Potter toutes les nuits.

Ca y est, il est en haut de l'escalier. Il pose le pied sur la première marche, entame sa descente. Sa descente aux enfers. Il progresse sans crainte, il ne soupçonne rien. Il a toujours été si naïf. Sans doute se croit-il en sécurité dans son pitoyable château. Il ne sait pas que le danger peut l'atteindre, que JE peux l'atteindre, à chaque instant, chaque seconde.

Mais je ne me précipite pas. Je savoure l'instant, anticipant l'éclair de compréhension et d'horreur qui teintera ses yeux lorsqu'il basculera.

Il arrive à la quatrième marche. Ca y est, il est temps. L'aboutissement de plusieurs années d'efforts incommensurables pour clouer la tête de ce misérable avorton à mon tableau de chasse. Mon impatience atteint son comble. J'ai déjà eu raison de tant de sorciers avant lui. Des êtres bien plus puissants et talentueux que lui. Même Dumbledore y est passé. Pourtant, ce gamin m'échappe depuis des années. Il s'est même permis de contrecarrer mes plans à cinq reprises ! Je ne peux plus le tolérer. Il est temps de lui faire payer.

Le piège s'enclenche, comme prévu, parfait, inévitable. Alors qu'il prend appui sur la cinquième marche, le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Potter. Une des dalles de l'escalier a cédé. Je suis le mouvement au ralenti, me délectant de mon génie. Potter bascule en arrière. Il tombe lourdement sur les marches, dévale l'escalier dans un roulé-boulé spectaculaire, avant d'être projeté à deux mètres au bas de l'escalier, sonné, sans défense, perclus de douleur. Ma victoire est totale ! Après toutes ces années de vaines tentatives, j'ai enfin gagné !

Potter se relève. Il me regarde, me reconnaît. Il me jette un regard mauvais, empli de haine, et me lance :

- Très bien. Tu es content ? Tu m'as eu, ça y est ! Le grand Harry Potter est tombé ! Tu vas laisser les élèves tranquilles maintenant ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette obscure nuit de juin, après sept ans de coups bas et de ruses en tous genres, l'escalier vivant numéro 134, Seigneur des Ténèbres de Poudlard, cauchemar des élèves et de Dumbledore lui-même, réalisa son vœu le plus cher : faire tomber Harry Potter. Sa marche escamotable avait déjà donné lieu à des scènes inoubliables telles que le vol plané du professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise, le saucisson de Dumbledore emmailloté d ans sa barbe, et, perle des perles, le roulé-boulé de Tom Jedusor de la première à la dernière marche. Ce jour là, 134 avait bien failli perdre quelques plaques de marbre, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. D'ailleurs, Potter venait de réitérer l'exploit d'une manière magnifique. Le lendemain, tous les escaliers de l'école étaient au courant. 134, enfin auréolé par la gloire et l'admiration de ses pairs, accepta de bonne grâce de laisser réparer sa sinistrement célèbre cinquième marche. Mais il ne put résister, au dernier moment, à dérober une dernière fois sa marche sous les pieds –et la barbe- de Dumbledore.


End file.
